


Target is Better Than Walmart.

by Harleyreadit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All employees will eventually hate their lives, Civilian!Gabe, Comedy, I swear i'm hilarious, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Sabriel - Freeform, Target, Weird interactions, Worker!Sam, ace friendly, this made me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyreadit/pseuds/Harleyreadit
Summary: Ever get curious about those red phones you use to get customer service in Target? While shopping and being himself without anyone to bother, Gabriel finds the customer service phone.





	Target is Better Than Walmart.

Riding on a shopping cart through Target is only fun when people watch and judge you, sipping their over prices Starbucks, but when the store is only occupied with yours truly and dead inside employees, it can get pretty lonely. Gabe stepped off the cart and walked around the empty elises of crap, feeling more and more awkward by the second, not quite knowing what to do with himself. He had the day to kill, shopping that needed to be done, and steps to take according to a small watch. It sounded like it was going to be fun, but now it's sort of depressing. 

It was in that moment that he also realized that he didn't know the store well, he just served in the direction of where people with similar items were. He never paid much attention to the eliese, only towards the heart attack faces of the elderly, the eye rolls of the cute girls, and the nice butts of the boys from the gym. Lost, lonely, awkward and bored, he continued to stroll along the racks of clothes and things he never knew would be in a Target. 

He at first rammed into it before seeing it, but found himself tempted. It was a customer service phone line. He had never been so tempted in his short years alive, beckoned by a red phone that promised help form an employee that was the least dead inside. It was the mystery of what laid behind the opposing receiver that drew him in like the forbidden fruit. Also he was a spaz without self control, so what could go wrong? He lifted it slowly, placing it gently against his ear, listening to the buzz. 

Noticing a button that could either buzz the other end to announce his call, or blow up a far off planet, he pressed it, ready for both scenarios. Nothing happened immediately so he watched it, his finger still hovering over it before he began to rapidly press the button. A clear of a throat made him turn around to a tired looking employee who might have already been done with his shit. They made eye contact as Gabe slowly stopped pressing the button, leading to an awkward silence and unchanging face.

"May I help you with anything sir?"

It took a three second pause for a mental debate, should he pull that meme thing where he screams about gender, or should he try to act like he doesn't speak english. This being the only human contact for a hot minute, he decided against both options, telling the truth, "I need alot of help." Gabe handed over his shopping list, reading the employee's tag in the process. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting such a tall employee named Sam, I was sort of expecting a zombie apocolypse to break out in this target alone."

Sam looked down at his tag, then back at Gabe, his brow furrowed. He was silent, not sure of how to reply to him at first, "Thanks, I guess. What do you want me to do with this," He mentioned toward the list. 

"Help me find stuff and keep me company?"

Sam's face drained of confusion was set in a stone face that was clearly contemplating his life choices as a Target employee, but then again who wouldn't? It's target, barely a step above Walmart. "Okay, towards elise-five for napkins then."

The walked about the store, Sam leading him through the different elise for the different things, going in order as the list suggested. Gabe found that most of the lanes of goods were close to each other and that they could've been done in less than fifteen minutes. But considering how alone he was and how he actually asked for company, he didn't mind it at all. They didn't talk much while moving back and forth between items and eventually, about fifteen minutes into their Quest of The Shopping List, Gabe began small talk. 

"What do you think is at the end of the universe?" Then again, as social as he was, he wasn't great at being social. 

Sam, without missing a beat, replied, " More disappointment and much less satisfying life."

Gabe slowly turned his head towards him and watched him for a moment, " Who hurt you?"

"The government," Sam replied once again with little emotion behind it like a cumbled shell of a man. Gabe watched as his Target stricken eyes didn't change, the flames of the red bullseye echoing through his face as he turned down another elise before speaking again, "Sorry, I just assumed that, well, no one asks for company from an employee, so I was expecting you say or do something that would try to shock me."

"Well shit, " he laughed, "You're pretty fucking intense for a moment, who are you and how do I become your friend?"

Sam smiled, "A lawyer without an office to practice in, and all you have to do is like awkward silences and minimum amount of phone calls. "

Gabe nodded before sticking his hand out, "Sounds like a good deal," as Sam was about to shake his hand, he pulled away, "But, what would it take to be more than friends?" He wiggled his eyebrows up at Sam 

Sam's face was set in stone, "Depends. Do you usually get your dates from department stores, or are you feeling classy today and wanted something above Walmart?"

"No, I usually date short, but it's hard to find a good deal on such a good looking guy."

"Dude, I may be cheap, but that doesn't mean I'm easy. You're gonna have to up your game some. Friend first, then we'll talk. Deal?"

Gabe nodded, thinking for a moment, "Only if you allow me to dump random art on you and text you at three am." He lowered his hand, hoping that wasn't the deal breaker.

But as Sam huffed with a small smile, he shook his hand. 

He turned out be a lot easier than expected. Human connection is hard to come by in this economy.


End file.
